Video recordings have become a preferred medium for recording important events in a user's life. In some cases, events, such as weddings, graduations, sporting events, parties, etc., are scheduled and can be anticipated. However, many events happen at unexpected times. For example, a child may say the child's first word or take the child's first step at any time. Often, users fail to capture these moments due to their unplanned and unexpected nature. By the time the user has started to record the event, the most important moment has already passed. A recording device that is worn by the user, and recording continuously, may allow the user to capture these moments.
Including music in the soundtrack of a video recording, and/or including different camera shots from different angles, can greatly increase the effectiveness of the video recording and transform the viewing experience. Currently, however, adding music to a video, or merging two or more videos of a same event, is a time consuming process.